Dores
by Mikarim
Summary: A Grande Guerra finalmente chegara ao seu fim, mas o preço fora muito caro... Em especial para as quatro kunoichis que se veem sem rumo após a partida daqueles a quem entregaram os seus corações... Agora elas devem aceitar o desafio de curar suas feridas e aprenderem a amar novamente. (Casais diversos).
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

O sol brilhava mais uma vez, como se comemorasse junto com o resto do mundo o fim do terror.

Sim, a Quarta Guerra Ninja finalmente chegara ao seu fim, sob o triunfo das Cinco Grandes Nações. Mas tudo na vida tem um preço. E o preço fora caro. Muitas mortes, muitas feridas, que jamais seriam curadas, ou nem mesmo cicatrizadas.

Os cinco kages sentavam-se numa única mesa, bebendo, conversando, enquanto a festa se desenvolvia a sua volta.

Uma semana já havia se passado depois do fim daquele massacre, e todas as perdas tiveram seu momento de orações e homenagens. Uma semana de luto e de reconstrução. Não, não havia sido fácil para ninguém. Perder pela segunda vez aqueles que já tinham ido, graças ao Edo Tensei, e perder aqueles que lhes restavam. Não era fácil.

Em geral, todos encaravam bem aquele recomeço, mas para quatro kunoichis de Konoha, em especial, o sofrimento era maior do que qualquer coisa.

Elas haviam passado por muita coisa. Se fizeram de fortes. Superaram toda a dor da vida. Mas agora, o que lhes restava? Os amores de suas vidas haviam partido, mais uma vez.

Kurenai já havia se conformado com a morte do namorado, todos os dias agradecendo a Kami por ter seu querido filho, fruto do amor de ambos, para lembrar-lhe que Asuma nunca, de fato, lhe deixaria. Ainda assim, o vazio era grande demais. Revê-lo graças ao Edo Tensei, lutar contra ele como um inimigo, ser culpada por sua segunda morte... Era demais para suportar. No entanto ela tinha que ser forte, pelo seu filho, lembrou-se.

Ino também sofria com a morte de seu sensei. Asuma havia sido quase como um pai para si. Por sorte ainda tinha o biológico para lhe confortar. Ela nunca sofreu muito na vida. Sempre tivera tudo, sempre fora uma menina fútil. Só parou para pensar nisto quando sua melhor amiga, Sakura, começou a amadurecer. Então a mesma decidiu que era hora de mudar. Abandonar a paixonite de infância e se tornar mais forte por si mesma. E foi ao longo desta mudança que ela se apaixonou pelo companheiro de equipe, o ninja mais preguiçoso de Konoha. E antes mesmo de poder se declarar, antes mesmo de saber se era correspondida, antes mesmo de ter tido a chance de dar vida a este amor, Shikamaru se foi diante dos seus olhos, levado pelo sangue da guerra.

Sakura vira seu amado partir uma vez, abandonando Konoha, seguindo para o lado inimigo, sendo encoberto pela escuridão. Ela fez o que pôde para trazê-lo de volta, para fazê-lo enxergar a luz, mas nada abria os olhos de Sasuke. Ela então tentou odiá-lo, tentou vê-lo como inimigo, tentou mata-lo, da mesma forma que ele tentou mata-la. Mas o amor nunca acabou. Ele sempre esteve ali, dentro de seu coração, e sempre se revelava quando o via. Mas não era aquele Sasuke que ela amava. Ela amava aquele menino perdido de anos atrás. Este de agora, era um monstro. E foi como monstro que ele morreu, nas mãos de seu melhor amigo, do melhor amigo de ambos. E nem mesmo Naruto resistiu a esta luta sangrenta.

Hinata nunca tivera uma vida fácil. Desde pequena, era desprezada pela família como a herdeira fraca e inútil, aquela que não era merecedora do título que carregava. Até seu próprio primo tentou lhe matar. Seu pai não cansava de lhe humilhar. Mas ela aprendeu a superar tudo isso, graças a Naruto. Toda a força que ele lhe passou sem mesmo ter conhecimento de tal feito... Ela o amava com todo o seu coração, mas sua fraqueza nunca lhe permitiu dizer isso. Até o dia em que quase dera a sua vida para salvar a dele. Naquela luta sangrenta, ela finalmente abriu o seu coração. Mas nunca teve a chance de ouvir a resposta de Naruto, nem nunca teria. Ela sempre soube que seu laço com Sasuke o consumiria, e agora o levara deste mundo, para sempre.

Quatro ninjas abandonadas pelo destino.

* * *

**Oi gente! ^-^'**

**Estou meio tímida ao aparecer com essa fic melancólica, mas eu já a comecei faz um tempinho e ela estava ali largada... e eu fiquei olhando pra ela... com uma peninha... e decidi começar a postar xD  
**

**Pra quem acompanha o manga, já entendeu que eu não vou seguí-lo até os acontecimentos recentes nee. A parte da luta com Asuma, nesta fic a Kurenai ajudou na luta. Mas eu não pretendo me aprofundar nesses detalhes. No primeiro cap os casais centrais já serão apresentados. Não vou revelá-los pra fazer surpresa =P  
**

**Bom, acho que é isso... pra quem acompanha minha fic de SCC, eu vou tomar vergonha na cara e postar o próximo cap logo, eu prometo! xD  
**

**Agradeço desde já a quem acompanhar a fic, e peço desculpas qualquer err ortográfico.**

**Data do próximo cap (ha! desta vez tem data xD): 19/02  
**

**Pra quem não acredita nisso, pode confiar, o cap já está pronto =P  
**

**Até logo!  
**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Enquanto a festa rolava solta, elas sentavam-se, cada uma em seu canto isolado, olhando para o céu azul, buscando alguma sombra de esperança.

- O dia está lindo, não? – uma voz soou por detrás da kunoichi, que rapidamente olhou para trás, encontrando apenas um olho fechado em um sorriso escondido pela máscara.

O cabelo prata arrepiado balançava levemente conforme a brisa, levando um pouco de sua fragrância para as narinas da kunoichi de olhos rubros, que, com um suspiro, tornou seu olhar para o céu.

Kakashi não se surpreendeu pela ausência de resposta. Limitou-se a sentar em silencio ao lado da mulher. Imaginava o quanto ela devia estar sofrendo, e lhe doía o peito saber que não podia fazer nada a respeito. Sabia que ela chorava em silêncio e sem lágrimas. Seu coração sangrava. Sua mente implorava por piedade. Ele podia perceber tudo isso pelo olhar vazio e abandonado mirando o céu.

Sem se conter, sem nem ao menos tentar fazê-lo, ele puxou Kurenai contra o seu peito. Num primeiro momento ela se surpreendeu, mas não tinha forças para afastá-lo.

- Chore – ele disse em seu tom gentil e consolador.

Ela o fez, não porque ele mandara, mas porque seu coração precisava desesperadamente daquilo, daquele abraço de conforto, de alguém para lhe segurar enquanto desmoronava. E ela tinha certeza de que Kakashi não a deixaria cair.

* * *

Ino caminhava pelas ruas vazias. Todos os estabelecimentos estavam fechados e todas as pessoas se ocupavam com a comemoração. Enquanto ela apenas se concentrava em sua raiva do sol. Não deveria estar fazendo aquele dia lindo, não enquanto seu coração estava preso em uma tempestade.

Ela tinha vontade de correr, gritar e chorar com sua revolta. Ela olhou pro céu imaginando se Shikamaru estava olhando para ela, ou se ele ao menos se importava quando ainda era vivo. Ela pensava em todas as chances que teve para lhe dizer "eu te amo" e nunca o fez com medo da rejeição. Logo ela! Sempre hiperativa, autoconfiante. E agora, todas as suas chances estavam perdidas. Por que, Shikamaru? Por que?!

Ela deixou-se cair ajoelhada no chão, derramando o seu desespero, a sua dor. Foi quando sentiu dois braços fortes em torno de si. Ela levantou o rosto assustada ao mesmo tempo em que era envolta por um abraço apertado.

Ela reconheceu os cabelos castanhos presos nas pontas e se surpreendeu por um instante, mas não teve coragem de desfazer o gesto tão incomum daquele rapaz. Ela deixou suas lágrimas molharem seu pescoço enquanto se enterrava naquele abraço desesperado por sua parte.

Neji a abraçou ainda mais forte, sentindo a sua dor, fazendo dela a sua própria. Ele afagava os cabelos loiros e as suas costas, na esperança de lhe passar algum conforto que fosse. E assim ficaram, no meio daquela rua deserta.

* * *

Uma quinta garrafa de saquê era atirada contra o chão, espatifando-se em milhares de pedaços, espirrando algumas gotas que ainda restava. O chão já estava completamente cheio por cacos de vidro, mas a garota parecia não se importar, andando descalça atrás de mais uma garrafa, enquanto seus pés enchiam-se com os pequenos pedaços de vidro, fazendo com que sangue se juntasse à composição macabra.

A jovem de cabelos rosados e opacos olhos verdes não sentia nem a dor de seus pés. A dor de seu coração era ainda maior para que qualquer outra importasse. As olheiras em torno dos seus olhos eram profundas, e os verdes agora um pouco avermelhados demonstravam seu estado de bêbada. Talvez aquele ato passasse a ser um vício adquirido de sua mestra.

Mas nem mesmo a bebida forte era capaz de lhe apagar os pensamentos, as lembranças. O que Sakura mais queria era bater forte com a cabeça e esquecer-se de tudo. Recomeçar. Mas principalmente esquecer.

Seu corpo nem mais produzia lágrimas para serem derramadas. Chorava quase todas as noites desde que Sasuke partira, e nesta última semana, entrara em depressão profunda, cumprindo apenas com o seu dever para com os feridos. Depois, trancara-se em sua mente, em sua própria dor, incapaz de chorar mais. Era apenas uma carcaça vazia.

Lembrou-se por um momento de Sasori. Aquele ser marionete que tanto desprezara, mas agora ela o compreendia. Ela queria poder arrancar fora o seu próprio coração e se fazer de uma marionete. Certamente seria mais útil do que agora.

As horas passavam lentamente. Apesar do dia brilhar lá fora, o cômodo em que se encontrava era escuro e sombrio. Conforme o tempo passava, mais e mais garrafas se juntavam aos cacos de vidro, até que a mesma não tinha nem mais forças para beber.

Batidas na porta soavam firmes e audíveis, mas ela não escutava. Sua mente, presa em sua insanidade, num passado que jamais retornaria, não dava atenção para o presente. As batidas continuaram, agora impacientes por serem ignoradas. Sakura tampou os ouvidos sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça lhe arremeter devido ao barulho. Ela amaldiçoou quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da porta, mas, ainda assim, recusou-se a mover um músculo sequer para atende-la.

Por fim, o silêncio.

Até ser seguido por mais um estrondo, junto com uma claridade insuportável para seus olhos, vinda da porta, que agora jazia no chão.

O rapaz que adentrou a pequena casa estava estático diante de tal visão. Pelo menos umas dez garrafas de saquê quebradas pelo chão do cômodo e uma pequena jovem de aparência doentia encolhida num canto do mesmo, com os pés sangrando e as mãos tampando os olhos.

Quando a Hokage lhe pediu para buscar a sua pupila a qualquer custo, ele jamais imaginara em presenciar tal cena. Ele tinha algum conhecimento sobre o sofrimento de Sakura diante da perda de seus dois companheiros de equipe, mas jamais imaginou que ela estava nesse estado.

Percebendo o quanto estava sendo inconveniente, ele pensou em ir embora. Mas não podia abandoná-la daquele jeito. Ele então colocou a porta de volta no lugar, impedindo mais uma vez a passagem de luz, para o alívio de Sakura, que finalmente pode abrir os olhos para ver seu invasor.

Assim que seus olhos castanhos toparam com os verdes, ele percebeu que seu estado era ainda pior do que imaginava. Ele não pôde deixar de comparar Sakura com suas marionetes com olhos de vidro, totalmente vazias de emoções. No entanto aquilo lhe deu um aperto forte no peito. Ele conhecia um pouco de Sakura, uma jovem tão cheia de vida, tão forte, ele não conseguia aceitar que era a mesma pessoa que via agora.

Sakura encarava Kankurou assustada. O que ele fazia ali? Por que lhe perturbava no seu sossego? Por que não podiam lhe deixar sofrer em paz? Ela queria gritar lhe mandando ir embora, mas a voz não saía, ela sentia que ia desmaiar. Mas antes que sentisse seu corpo se chocar contra os cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão, ela se sentiu sendo amparada por braços fortes. E então, a escuridão.

* * *

Era um balanço velho, com a pintura já quase toda descascada, a corrente completamente enferrujada, tanto que muitos tinham medo de se balançar ali e cair. Mas para ela, aquele balanço era mais do que especial.

Quantas vezes ela se pegou observando o pequeno garotinho solitário que se sentava ali, que fazia daquele pequeno objeto o seu porto seguro. Quantas vezes ela o viu chorando neste lugar, mas nunca teve coragem de se aproximar e confortá-lo, dizer-lhe que ele não estava sozinho no mundo. Quantas vezes ela observou a sua tristeza, fazendo desta a sua própria, e, assim como ele, sofrendo em silêncio?

E agora, ela fazia daquele lugar, o seu porto seguro, já que ele jamais retornaria.

O pequeno e frágil balanço se localizava em frente a academia ninja de Konoha, que no momento estava completamente abandonada. E este era o único motivo pelo qual se encontrava ali. Sempre fora uma pessoa que preferia o silêncio, e agora, mais do que nunca, ela queria ficar sozinha, presa em sua própria dor.

Ela já havia se acostumado a sofrer, a ser fraca. Afinal, ela não nascera para ser uma ninja, ela era incapaz de abandonar suas emoções. Mas seu amor por Naruto sempre fê-la seguir adiante. Agora que ele havia partido para sempre, qual seria a sua motivação? Por quem lutar? Pelo que lutar?

Ela devia ter partido em seu lugar, não ele. Ele sofrera demais, ele não merecia. Ele devia ser Hokage!

- Ele devia ser Hokage! – ela gritou em desespero, enquanto grossas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto sem permissão.

Ela tentava desesperadamente controlar seu choro, não queria que ninguém lhe visse naquele estado, mesmo que as chances de alguém aparecer fossem poucas. Ainda assim, os soluços saíam cada vez mais fortes, os olhos ardiam como se estivessem sangrando, seu peito era corroído em um aperto forte e ela se envolveu nos próprios braços, apertando-se com desespero, como se a dor física daquele gesto pudesse diminuir a dor de seu coração.

Os olhos fechados fortemente só formavam a imagem daquele sorriso marcante, daqueles olhos azuis límpidos, sempre tão expressivos. Ela apertava ainda mais as pálpebras na esperança de se livrar daquela imagem, e ela voltava ainda mais nítida, e seu choro apenas aumentava, agora alto o suficiente para que qualquer pessoa que passasse por perto pudesse ouvir.

E foi o que aconteceu.

As pessoas ainda comemoravam concentradas no centro da vila. A esta altura, a Hokage e a Mizukage já estavam completamente bêbadas, de forma que o Kazekage preferisse sair do local e espairecer um pouco.

Ele não gostava daquele tipo de agitação e internamente também sofria com a morte de Naruto. Sentia como se tivesse falhado no seu principal objetivo: proteger o melhor amigo. Mas ele ainda tinha os seus deveres a cumprir, sua vila a proteger.

Foi pensando nisso que ele passou perto da Academia Ninja de Konoha e ouvir o choro alto foi inevitável. Ele pensou em seguir o seu não definido caminho, pensando que a pessoa, fosse quem fosse, não gostaria de ser incomodada. Mas o desespero daqueles soluços... Mesmo alguém insensível como Gaara não pôde simplesmente ignorar.

Ele decidiu por fim se aproximar cautelosamente para não ser percebido. Seguiu para o fundo da Academia, onde o choro era mais forte. Seu peito instantaneamente se apertou ao ver a cena de uma jovem de cabelos índigos ajoelhada no chão agarrando-se a um balanço velho.

O motivo pelo qual ela realizava ato tão estranho foi simplesmente ignorado por Gaara, que se concentrava pensando no que fazer. Tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi assistir em silêncio enquanto ela desabafava seu sofrimento. Na verdade, ele tinha vontade de correr para ela e lhe abraçar o mais forte de podia, fazer de suas lágrimas as dele, mas aquela não era uma atitude de Sabaku no Gaara. Não era algo que ele saberia fazer, ou se era o certo a fazer.

Por fim, o choro foi diminuindo, por simples cansaço de seu corpo. Ela sentiu-se desfalecer aos poucos, estando fraca demais para manter-se acordada.

Ele notou o silêncio repentino dela. Seu corpo frágil também parara de sacudir, indicando que ela finalmente se acalmara. Porém, ela não se mexia. Preocupado, ele acabou se aproximando devagar, com medo de que ela notasse sua presença. Mas isso não aconteceu e ele se aproximou o suficiente para ver seu rosto de perto, notando os olhos inchados fechados. Ela havia adormecido, ele concluiu ao mesmo tempo em que a reconhecia.

Hyuuga Hinata, a kunoichi cujo primo quase matou no exame Chuunin. Naquela época, ele ainda era um demônio e não ligava nem um pouco para a existência de quem quer que fosse. Agora as coisas eram diferentes, ele se importava. E ele não podia simplesmente deixa-la ali.

Sabendo ser uma Hyuuga, não seria difícil encontrar sua casa, já que o bairro Hyuuga era um dos lugares mais extravagantes de Konoha, mesmo após a reconstrução da vila. Ele por fim decidiu deixar sua razão de lado e pegou a kunoichi no colo delicadamente para não acordá-la. Ela não moveu um músculo. Ele então começou a andar para o bairro Hyuuga, tomando o devido cuidado para não sacudir demais.

Enquanto seguia seu rumo, ele refletia sobre tanto desespero demonstrado por Hinata. Naruto, era claro. O amor que a kunoichi nutria pelo falecido amigo era tão óbvio que até mesmo seus amigos de Suna tinham conhecimento, inclusive ele.

Soube deste fato pela primeira vez quando ouviu Temari fofocando com kankurou durante um jantar da família. Gaara lembra-se de ter ficado feliz na época, por Naruto ter alguém que o amasse verdadeiramente. Ele merecia. Mais uma vez sentiu-se triste com a morte do amigo, e ainda mais com o sofrimento da kunoichi em seus braços.

* * *

**Como prometido, o primeiro Cap. Curtinho, eu sei. Mas não tive tempo pra escrever mais, o que quer dizer que não faço ideia de quando sairá o próximo. Agradeço a quem ler e espero que tenham gostado.**

**Beijos!**


End file.
